It is generally known to provide handle extensions with quick release lock mechanisms that allow for the quick and easy attachment (and removal) of the handle extensions to (and from) tool handles having compatible lock engaging end portions. However, such quick release lock mechanisms have the objection that they cannot readily be used with tool handles having standard internally threaded sockets unless an appropriate adaptor configured to mate with the quick release lock mechanisms is first threaded into the tool handle sockets. Also there is the potential that the operator/user of such handle extensions may not be aware of the availability of such an adaptor, or even if so aware, the adaptor may be lost or misplaced when the operator/user wants to use it.